<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in a Hopeless Place (Posada Remix) by dreamscapefics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674199">Love in a Hopeless Place (Posada Remix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapefics/pseuds/dreamscapefics'>dreamscapefics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Kink Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Student!Jaskier, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Geralt is 36, Jaskier is 18 in this fic, Jaskier is borderline drunk in this fic so, M/M, Modern AU, Praise Kink, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Drinking, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapefics/pseuds/dreamscapefics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has one goal in mind and it’s to get blessedly drunk.</p>
<p>Then he meets Geralt's gaze across the room of <em>Posada Club</em>. Beautiful, unnatural eyes flickering over Jaskier's, the older man's expression turning from bland to interested.</p>
<p>Oh, fuck yeah.</p>
<p>Jaskier has a new goal, and it’s to get fucked silly by this gorgeous man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Kink Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in a Hopeless Place (Posada Remix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon: I’ve got a prompt here! What about an age difference between geralt and jaskier where jaskier is at least 18 but geralt is much older? (Maybe in a no powers verse so they’re both human?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier has one goal in mind and it’s to get blessedly drunk.</p>
<p>“Hey, what are you having?” Shani shouts in his ear, the pulsing music at <em>Posada Club</em> nearly rendering Jaskier deaf.</p>
<p>“Patrón!” Jaskier shouts back. Shani nods and pats his shoulder before leaving their booth in the corner to get them drinks.</p>
<p>On any other night, Jaskier would be the one to get them drinks, but tonight is different. Tonight, Jaskier is nursing a broken heart after getting dumped for the sixth and last time by De Stael. It’s not like Jaskier did anything wrong. Just that, and according to his ex, Jaskier has gotten <em>too clingy</em>. Which she doesn’t appreciate, apparently.</p>
<p>Such a shallow reason, he thinks with a snort.</p>
<p>Not wanting to be thinking anything in regards to De Stael, Jaskier lets his eyes wander. <em>Posada Club</em> is his favorite nightclub. In fact, it’s the only nightclub within the area where he goes to college. Gaining access to a fake ID wasn’t a hardship at all, and for the past several months since he started living in a dorm, it’s Jaskier’s go-to place on a weeknight.</p>
<p>He sees Shani ordering at the bar, and Jaskier is about to look in the other direction when something catches his eye.</p>
<p>There’s a tall, muscular man who is dressed in black standing in one of those high bar tables on the other side of the room. The lights make it hard to discern the color of his hair, but Jaskier guesses it’s silver. The man’s hair is tied up into a bun, which frames his cheekbones and jawline <em>perfectly</em>. He looks to be in his mid- to late-30’s and he is absolutely fucking <em>gorgeous</em>.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s mouth is already salivating when the man smiles and laughs at someone in front of them who is just as buff as Mr. Tall and Gorgeous. Jaskier can feel his leather pants tighten, cock starting to stiffen when the older man’s smile softens to a smirk.</p>
<p>Then his gaze shifts and meets Jaskier’s wide eyes, and he feels everything stand still.</p>
<p>Even this far, Jaskier can see the older man has beautiful, unnatural eyes, and those eyes flicker down Jaskier, expression turning from bland to interested.</p>
<p>Oh, fuck yeah.</p>
<p>Jaskier has a new goal, and it’s to get fucked silly by this gorgeous man.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>A dozen shots later and Jaskier is dancing with Shani to an EDM remix when he glimpses Mr. Tall and Gorgeous approach the bar.</p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna get a drink,” Jaskier shouts in his friend’s ear. He turns and doesn’t wait for her response, tipsily making his way to the eye candy casually leaning against the island of the bar. “H-hi.”</p>
<p>Fuck, he had one job.</p>
<p>The guy turns and <em>whoa</em>. Jaskier feels his own eyes widen when he sees golden eyes meet his. His heart, already beating quick from the dancing and adrenaline, stutters against his ribcage, and it doesn’t help that Mr. Smolders Like A Model eyes him up and down with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Hello,” a voice like gravel rumbles in response.</p>
<p>Holy shit, it’s like he hit the jackpot. Muscular like a bodybuilder? Check. Tall like a tree? Check. Voice like he’d just smoked cigar for hours? Check. Handsome and pretty and gorgeous? Check, check, <em>check</em>.</p>
<p>Oh, yeah. Jaskier is gonna do whatever it fucking takes to get this man’s cock in his ass tonight.</p>
<p>Whatever. It. Takes.</p>
<p>“Wanna fuck?” Jaskier blurts out.</p>
<p>Or he can just directly ask the man. That works, too.</p>
<p>“Are you even supposed to be here?” Mr. Sexy asks, looking amused. “Besides, I don’t just randomly fuck strangers. Especially if they look like a kid.”</p>
<p>Jaskier glares, but his mind’s a bit hazy with the alcohol so he thinks it might’ve come out more as a pout if the other man’s lips twitching is anything to go by.</p>
<p>“Name’s Jaskier and I’m not a kid, old man,” he shoots back as he juts out a hip. “And I can be here as much as anyone else ‘cos I have an ID.”</p>
<p>“A fake one, you mean.”</p>
<p>“... No.”</p>
<p>The other man chuckles when Jaskier’s expression falters slightly.</p>
<p>“Hmm, aren’t you a naughty boy,” he says, voice dripping low with a growl as he leans slightly towards Jaskier, who feels his dick harden further at the voice <em>and</em> proximity.</p>
<p>Jaskier wets his lower lip and bites it with a coquettish smile, deliberately widening his eyes as he stares at the man from underneath his lashes.</p>
<p>He leans closer, meeting the taller man halfway until Jaskier can feel his breath on his face.</p>
<p>“I can be your naughty boy if you want,” he says.</p>
<p>Jaskier feels triumphant when the gorgeous older man’s breath hitch, golden eyes widening in arousal.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be making such pretty promises to old men, boy,” he answers gruffly, but his heaving chest and heated gaze say otherwise. “You don’t know what you’re getting into.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, so he’s that kind of guy,</em> Jaskier thinks with glee. <em>Perfect.</em></p>
<p>He arches a brow and closes the distance between them, his chest pressed against the other man. </p>
<p>Jaskier stands on his tip toes and lifts his chin to whisper sultrily in his ear, “Oh, but I know exactly what I’m getting into. And what I want is for you to fuck me so hard I wouldn’t be able to walk for a week… <em>Daddy</em>.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Naturally, they end up in the men’s restroom.</p>
<p>Jaskier can’t tell how it happened exactly, but all he knows is that after calling the hot guy ‘Daddy’, they somehow find their way through the maze of the club and make it to the restroom in a tangle of limbs and lips.</p>
<p>His name is Geralt, and he’s 36. Jaskier belatedly remembers the man whispering it in his ear as he leaves a trail of kisses and bruises down Jaskier’s neck. Geralt. Such a unique, gorgeous name for an equally gorgeous man with talented hands. And mouth. And hopefully his cock, too- <em>hnnnng.</em></p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Jaskier moans as he tips his head back to give Geralt more room to suck bruises on his throat.</p>
<p>Geralt grunts and has the forethought to lock the restroom after shoving Jaskier against the closed door. Jaskier whimpers when his back and head collide against the wooden door, but it quickly turns into a gasp when he feels a large hand palming him through his leather pants.</p>
<p>“Says the naughty boy wearing leathers,” Geralt rumbles with a teasing smirk. His lips find Jaskier’s again and they spend several minutes kissing and licking into each other’s mouths, Jaskier not only drunk on tequila but also on the heady taste of the older man. A mixture of smoke, scotch, and something uniquely Geralt. He <em>loves</em> it. “Couldn’t help staring at your ass while you were dancing with your friend.”</p>
<p>Jaskier rolls his hips against Geralt’s, the two groaning when their cocks brush against each other through the layers.</p>
<p>“Oh good, you noticed,” Jaskier comments with a breathy giggle. “Been trying to get your attention since I saw you.”</p>
<p>Geralt growls and nips Jaskier’s plush lip. “Ought to punish you for that, then. For making me so fucking hard.”</p>
<p>Jaskier hooks a leg around Geralt’s calf, his arms wrapping around the taller man’s broad shoulders as he pulls back from Geralt’s lips to stare up at him.</p>
<p>Gods, he fucking loves this. It’s like all his fantasies coming to life.</p>
<p>“Then punish me, Daddy,” Jaskier says, looking at Geralt with Bambi eyes and knowing how much of an effect that’ll have on the older man. “Punish me for being such a naughty boy.”</p>
<p><em>“Fuck,”</em> Geralt growls before he claims Jaskier’s lips once more in a searing kiss.</p>
<p>It’s a bit of a blur after that.</p>
<p>Jaskier ends up with his floral shirt untucked and unbuttoned, exposing his hairy chest and pebbled nipples to the cold air. He’s taken off his leather pants in one leg while it’s halfway down his thigh on the other. Within minutes Jaskier is bent over a sink as Geralt opens him up with his thick fingers, slick with lube which Jaskier thankfully brought with him on a whim earlier that night.</p>
<p>Geralt is kneeling on the filthy white tiles, shirt discarded and dark jeans unbuttoned with his huge cock out, stiff and pretty pink cockhead dripping precome on the floor. Jaskier’s moaning and whining echo in the room as Geralt pulls three fingers out and spreads his cheeks apart before burying his face between Jaskier’s ass.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Holy- <em>ah</em>, shit, <em>Geralt</em>!” Jaskier shouts as he feels the man’s tongue swirl around his puffy, loose rim. “<em>Ah, ah</em>- fuck, you incredible, gorgeous - <em>ah, ah!</em>”</p>
<p>Geralt’s tongue enters Jaskier’s most private place and starts to fuck him. Their combined moaning and the squelch of Geralt’s tongue pistoning in and out of Jaskier’s greedy hole are the only sounds in the restroom for several minutes. The noise outside becomes muted, the only thing existing at this point are Jaskier and Geralt.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, Daddy, please,” Jaskier whines, wanting to get a rise out of the man who’s ruining him for anybody else. De Stael who? Who are they? Nobody else matters except Geralt and his talented mouth and tongue and soon, his cock. Halle-fucking-lujah. “Come on, I’m ready. <em>Please</em>, fuck me.”</p>
<p>He feels Geralt’s tongue leave his hole, only to be replaced by three fingers as the older man stands up from the dirty floor. Jaskier hears the telltale snick of a bottle being opened and closed.</p>
<p>“So fucking greedy,” Geralt rumbles as he strokes his cock with the lube. “Daddy’s punishing you, remember? Don’t you want to be a good boy for Daddy?”</p>
<p>Jaskier sobs, body trembling when Geralt’s fingers hit his prostate.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry, Daddy! I wanna be good for you!”</p>
<p>Geralt hums. And then his fingers leave Jaskier’s stretched hole, and he whines because he feels so empty - <em>fuck, please.</em></p>
<p>“Not good enough, baby,” Geralt says. Then Jaskier is being pulled up from his bent position, and before he knows it he’s being manhandled until his back hits the tiled wall next to the locked door. Geralt’s gaze is dark with lust and something… <em>possessive</em> that makes a shiver of pleasure to crawl up Jaskier’s spine. “By the time Daddy’s done with you, you’re never gonna want to throw yourself on other men again.”</p>
<p>“No no, you’re all I want,” Jaskier promises with a shake of his head, and he’s shocked to know that he means it. He doesn’t know why, but he feels a <em>connection</em> with Geralt. Maybe it’s the alcohol, sure, but even Jaskier can’t deny the undeniable chemistry between them. He wants to see where they could go, and it starts right now. “Never gonna look at another man except you. Please, Daddy, please make me yours.”</p>
<p>Geralt swears and then kisses Jaskier deeply, their tongues tangling as they bite at each other’s lips. Geralt pulls away and then stares into Jaskier’s eyes for a moment, then he nods his head and quietly says, “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.”</p>
<p>Jaskier feels like he’s been sucker-punched at that, frankly, too-honest reply. But before he can ponder further on that, he gasps in surprise when he feels huge hands grip his legs and hoist him up. Jaskier automatically wraps his legs around Geralt’s hips, locking his ankles as the older man adjusts his grip until he has a tight hold of Jaskier’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Geralt spreads them apart and Jaskier moans when he feels the tip of Geralt’s huge, veiny cock nudge against his loosened hole. It takes a few tries until the tip finally catches his rim and Geralt slowly presses himself into Jaskier with a rumbling groan.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking tight,” Geralt growls through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Jaskier bangs the back of his head against the wall behind him a little too hard, but a brief flash of pain is nothing compared to the pleasure of finally taking cock after so long.</p>
<p>“It’s been a w-while for me,” Jaskier gasps once Geralt bottoms out. Gods, he wants this forever. “P-please, D- <em>ah!</em> - Daddy. I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“Hold on, baby,” Geralt tells him. Jaskier only manages to wrap his arms around his shoulders, their bare chests touching, before Geralt starts to <em>move</em>.</p>
<p>He starts with slow, shallow thrusts, allowing Jaskier to adjust to his length and girth. Then he starts to pick up the pace - long, deep strokes that send tingles all over Jaskier’s body, who’s panting in Geralt’s ear and pulling the man’s hair with one hand while his other leave scratches down his back. After several minutes, or hours - Jaskier has no sense of time at this point - Geralt’s hips are snapping up into Jaskier at a punishing pace.</p>
<p>The hands gripping Jaskier’s ass shift until Geralt is holding him under his knees. Then the man starts to lift Jaskier like he weighs nothing before pulling him back down on his cock.</p>
<p>The new angle has Geralt hitting Jaskier’s prostate, and the 18-year-old can’t help but howl in pleasure as Geralt continues to hit that spot with accuracy. Geralt rolls his hips as he brings Jaskier down, the older man’s face buried in Jaskier’s neck, kissing and licking the dark bruises already marking his pale neck.</p>
<p>“So fucking good, baby,” Geralt growls. He continues pounding into Jaskier, whose cock is weeping and left untouched per his instruction earlier. “Taking Daddy’s cock so well.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, Daddy,” Jaskier whines, and he keens when simultaneously Geralt bites his collarbone and plows into him like a blow-up doll. Gods, he didn’t know he loved being used like this. And yet… “Please cum in me, Daddy. W-wanna feel your cum in me.”</p>
<p>Geralt groans, chest rumbling as his hips start to lose their steady rhythm. “<em>Fuck</em>, Jaskier. You can’t just say shit like that.”</p>
<p>“I mean it!” Jaskier groans. His heavy balls are drawing up tight, and he knows he’s gonna cum any moment now. “Geralt - fuck, <em>ah!</em> - Daddy, <em>please</em>. Wanna feel your cum in me when I walk home later.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p>
<p>A dozen thrusts later and Geralt does just that. Jaskier feels thick ropes of cum shoot inside him. And the feel of his Daddy’s spend inside him is the tipping point because Jaskier cums so hard he sees black spots in his vision. He’s gasping for breath when he registers Geralt pulling him into a wet, sloppy kiss, the older man clinging to his thighs in a bruising grip as he continues to cum inside Jaskier’s stretched hole.</p>
<p>Jaskier clenches on the softening cock, and he smiles against Geralt’s lips when the older man groans.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby.”</p>
<p>Jaskier giggles and licks the seam of Geralt’s lips.</p>
<p>“‘M sore, Daddy. Maybe next time?”</p>
<p>He looks hopefully at Geralt, deliberately giving him the Bambi eyes.</p>
<p>And Geralt?</p>
<p>He swears and nods his head once more before kissing Jaskier again, hands caressing his thighs, hips, and sore ass.</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby. Daddy can have you again next time.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Jaskier leaves <em>Posada Club</em> with Shani not long after that, cum soaking his boxers and pants, and his Daddy’s number saved on his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you reached the end of this fic, thanks for reading!</p>
<p>You can find me on my Witcher kink blog on <a href="https://dreamscapefics.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>. Send me prompts or say hi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>